


what they don't tell you about in english class

by roseqvartx (shezzafied)



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, i literally wrote this as a sophomore, im finally deciding to publish it, it's just softcore smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzafied/pseuds/roseqvartx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brassius smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	what they don't tell you about in english class

Strong, hard lips pressed violently into Brutus’s soft lips, and he tried to pull away. Cassius pulled him back in. There was no time for hesitation. He needed to feel Brutus, to savor every portion of his body and to share his body heat.

“But, Cassius? Do assure me we cannot be caught here tonight! Although I do care for you greatly, I admit the risk is not worth it. Are we safe, Cassius?”

Cassius pushed Brutus up against the wall, and nuzzled his neck. He understood his friend's concerns, but he didn't want to here about it. Not tonight, when they were completely safe from any intruders and they were alone together. Finally.

“Of course we’re safe, dear Brutus. Except for our horses sleeping in their stables, there is nobody around for miles! Now Brutus, let me kiss you!”

Brutus complied. Cassius’s body pinned Brutus tightly to the wall as his forceful lips slammed against his, making Brutus cry out with pleasure. Brutus clenched onto Cassius’s nightgown as Cassius’s lips began to linger down his neck. Pure fire erupted everywhere his lips lingered. He wanted more. He _needed ___more. The pure lust he was feeling couldn't be controlled at this point.

_“Oh, Cassius!” Brutus exclaimed. he tugged loosely at Cassius’s clothing. “May I?”_

_Cassius’s breath quickened. “Yes, Brutus, disrobe me!”_

_With a quick, effortless tug, Brutus ripped Cassius’s clothing off of his body, and the white, torn material flew softly to the ground. In another short moment, Cassius had flipped Brutus don onto the ground, and he was ripping Brutus’s nightgown straight down the middle._

_Cassius’s lips pressed gently on Brutus’s collarbone, then slowly found their way downward. Brutus could feel Cassius’s hard, pulsing erection stab into his thigh, and Cassius yelled out a deep moan._

_Cassius’s kisses trailed lower and lower, until, stimulating a sudden gasp from Brutus, his tongue flicked onto the tip of his cock..._


End file.
